


Senator L.J. Gibbs

by Fairhaven74



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony DiNozzo, Child Abuse, Competent Tony DiNozzo, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Slavery, Top Gibbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: A year after Gibbs retires from NCIS an opportunity comes along that he can't pass up.  Tony has been a slave since he was five.  Taken from his parents and sent to the Department of Breeders, he was trained to be the perfect companion.  What happens when Gibbs and Tony meet?  Will Tony trust Gibbs enough to protect him and free him or will his mistrust of everyone destroy their chances?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I don't own anything (just the original characters). Feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated for spelling typos 6/27/2017

Gibbs looked at the file again and sighed; it was wrong, and he knew that, but he still wanted it so much. Since the death of his first wife and child, he felt alone and lost. Yes, he had married three more times, but all the marriages lasted less than a year. None of the women he married were bad people, well Rebecca was, but the other two were just needy, and he could not fulfill their needs. All right, Diane was shrill and all about status, but Stefanie was sweet and just wanted to be the only thing in his life, but work had gotten in the way.

After Shannon and Kelly’s deaths, Gibbs left the Marine Corps and joined the Naval Investigative Service and worked with Mike Franks his mentor and team leader. When Franks retired, Gibbs took over as head of MCRT or the Major Case Response Team right around the time that NIS became NCIS. Gibbs worked hard as head of MCRT and trained a crack team of investigators, but then he was shot in his shoulder, and his career was over. He could still shoot, but he had scar tissue damage to his shoulder, deeming him unfit for field work. He was offered the job as NCIS Director but turned it down because he was not a politician. So he retired on disability and started to work on building his boat. He had a plan to sail around the world on a boat he built by hand. It was a dream of Shannon’s to sail the world with Gibbs when he retired from the Corps, one they sadly never accomplished. Unfortunately for Gibbs, his plans were derailed again, a year after his retirement.     

Gibbs was in his basement working on the boat when his phone rang upstairs in the kitchen. He climbed the stairs two at a time and reached the phone just in time.

“Gibbs,” he said.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs?” a man with a timid voice asked.

“That’s me,” Gibbs said annoyed.

“Mister Gibbs, my name is Donovan Lambs, and I need to speak to you in person regarding an important business matter.”

Gibbs hung up on the guy; he wasn’t an idiot. He returned to his basement, his bourbon, and his boat. However, two weeks later a man was on his front porch when he returned from the lumber yard one afternoon. Gibbs reached under his truck seat and grabbed his gun, he carefully placed in his waistband of his pants and covered it with his shirt. Getting out of his truck, he approached his porch. The man stood with a briefcase in one hand as he extended the other hand towards Gibbs.

“Mr. Gibbs, my name is Donovan Lambs. We spoke on the phone a few weeks ago.”

“Why are you at my house?” he asked not shaking the man’s hand.

“We have business to discuss, Mr. Gibbs,” Donovan replied.

“No, we don’t.”

“Mr. Gibbs, what do you know about your wife Shannon’s paternal grandparents?”

“Nothing, Shannon never knew her biological father. Why?”

“I represent their estate, Mr. Gibbs. They did not find out about Shannon until after her death. May we go inside and discuss this?”

Gibbs decided that the guy wasn’t a threat and nodded. He hated mysteries, and this was a mystery.

“How did they not know about Shannon?” Gibbs asked the guy.

“The Hartwell’s son was a free spirit with a drinking problem. I don’t know the whole story because the Hartwell’s never found out everything, but what I do know is that he met Shannon’s mother and they had Shannon.”

“Shannon never knew her father.”

“The Hartwell’s never knew of Shannon until they saw her obituary.”

“Then how did they know she was their granddaughter?” Gibbs asked.

Lamb opened his briefcase and removed a picture and handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the picture and just stared at it. The woman in it was a dead ringer for his wife, but the picture was in black and white, and it wasn’t Shannon. “Who is she?” Gibbs asked.

“Patricia Hartwell.”

“She looks just like Shannon,” Gibbs said.

“Yes, as I said that was how they knew that your wife was their granddaughter.”

“Still doesn’t answer why you are here,” Gibbs said handing the picture back to the man.

“Well, the Hartwell’s did some digging and found that their son died before his daughter was born. Alcohol poisoning.”

Gibbs just stared at the guy.

Lamb continued, “The Hartwell’s did not wish to intrude on your grief and left you to mourn your wife and daughter in peace. However, they had no other family. They decided to start a trust for you. They died recently, and now the trust is yours. That is why I am here.”

“Why would they do that? They didn’t know me,” Gibbs said confused.

“They did their research; they knew you were a good man who loved their granddaughter.”

“I still do.”

“They followed your career after you left the Marines. They were impressed. The Hartwell’s were humanitarians and donated large sums of money every year to worthy causes. When they died, they wanted their legacy to continue. To that end, they created the Hartwell-Gibbs Family Legacy Trust, an irrevocable trust. You will receive a yearly stipend from the trust, as well as, a one-time payment of one-hundred million dollars.”

“Excuse me?” Gibbs said stunned.

“Your yearly stipend will be far less at only five-hundred thousand.”

“That is more money then I made my entire life, Lamb.”

“Would you like to hear the rest or take a break?” Donovan asked.

“There’s more?”

“Yes, there is.”

“Continue,” Gibbs said as he grabbed two beers from his frig.

“Thank you,” Donovan said taking a sip of the offered beer, “As I said, the Hartwell’s were humanitarians. Each year the trust will donate money in the total of twenty million dollars to various charities. You will not need to worry about this process as the trust will automatically distribute the money at the appropriate time. The Hartwell’s did have one request of you if you say no you will still receive the money as I have already stated. Their hope was that you would wish to take up their cause and fight for justice for the oppressed.”

“I’m not in law enforcement anymore. I was injured and forced to retire. Not sure what I could do for the oppressed.”

“The Hartwell’s spent a lifetime trying to change the breeder laws.”

“Why?”

“Mister Hartwell’s mother was a breeder. He died at the hands of Mr. Hartwell’s father and as he was a breeder his father did not face punishment. When Edwin’s father died, his grandparents raised him. When they passed, he was the sole heir to the Hartwell fortune and the Hartwell company. He vowed that one day breeders would not be taken from their families when born and sold to the highest bidder when they came of age. He loved his mother and hated his father for taking him away from Edwin. The Harwell’s wished for you to continue their cause of ending the slavery of breeders.”

“How? I’m not an important person.”

“I have a plan that will get you elected the new U.S. Senator for Pennsylvania.”

“I don’t live in Pennsylvania,” Gibbs said.

“You were born there, and Hartwell’s owned a home there that is now yours.”

“I’d make a horrible politician.”

“No, you wouldn’t. All you need is the right motivation to do the job, and ending the slavery of people I believe is the right motivation.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“My brother.”

“Is a breeder?”

“Yes, they took him right out of my mother’s arms when the test came back positive. I want to give him back to them. Will you help me finish Hartwell’s work, Mr. Gibbs.”

“I don’t even know where to begin on getting elected to dog catcher let alone the U.S. Senate.”

“Leave that to me, Mr. Gibbs. Will you help me?”

“Sure, not doing anything else,” Gibbs said shrugging.

“Wonderful. Now, I must warn you that there will probably be a sacrifice on your part for my plan to work.”

“What type of sacrifice?”

“You will need to purchase a breeder.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look, the laws used to keep breeders in the hands of the Department of Breeders are outdated. We need proof, and we need the public on our side. Breeders are kept out of the public eye to prevent outrage, but there is a grassroots movement to end the Department and the sale of humans.”

“Okay, so once I purchase a breeder, what do I do then?”

“This is not a process that will be done overnight, Mr. Gibbs.”

“Just Gibbs.”

“Gibbs, my plan will take more than a few months to plan and execute.”

“How long?”

“First, we have to get you elected, and that can’t happen until next year. I can have movers here to pack and transport any items you would like to take to the house in Pennsylvania.”

“I don’t want to sell this house,” Gibbs said.

“Understood. What do you wish to take with you?”

“Just my hand tools for my woodworking. I might be planning on becoming a U.S. Senator but I will need an outlet to let off steam and working with wood is my way of doing it.”

“All right, grab what you need and pack some clothes. Meet me at this address as soon as you can,” Donovan said handing Gibbs a slip of paper.

“Got it,” Gibbs said showing Donovan to the front door.

Gibbs ran upstairs and grabbed his old duffle bag; he filled it with some clothes and toiletries. Running down to his basement, he grabbed his hand tools in a tool chest and carried it upstairs. Packing the few items that he wanted to take in the back of his truck, he started to pull out of his driveway when he stopped. Getting out of the truck, he went back inside and returned to the master bedroom. Opening the closet door, he found a shoe box in the back filled with pictures of his girls; he couldn’t leave it behind. He went back downstairs and found paper and pen and left a note for his friends and team.

_I need some time alone. Going to take a sailboat out and enjoy the sea for a bit. I’ll call when I’m back and ready to see everyone._

_Gibbs_

 

He shrugged and placed the note underneath a coffee cup on his kitchen table; he knew one of his team would find it. Taking the shoe box, he left the house and returned to his truck; he had a long drive ahead.

***

The next few months were busy for Gibbs and Donovan; they worked on getting a grassroots senate campaign going. Gibbs didn’t need to fundraise to run for office, but he did need name recognition to win. Donovan became Gibbs’ campaign manager and his closest friend and confidant. Gibbs spent months on the campaign trail stumping for votes, he mostly did town hall type campaign stops and listened to the people. Gibbs hated politics, but after almost five months on the campaign trail, he realized that the people wanted a voice and he could be that voice. The primary was two months away, and Gibbs was up in the polls, he had a good chance of winning.

Gibbs and Donovan were sitting on the couch in Gibbs’ house, well it was more like a large country estate when Gibbs leaned over and kissed Donovan.

“Jethro?” Donovan asked.

“I like you, Donny.”

“I like you, too, but we have a plan, Jethro.”

“I know we do,” Gibbs said running his hand through his hair in frustration.

“You don’t do casual, Jethro. What happens when it’s time to enact our plan?”

“I don’t know if I can go through with this, Donny. I want something more than just someone who can give me kids. I want a relationship.”

“Jethro,” Donovan started to say.

“I’m not sure about buying a breeder and impregnating him. From what I’ve learned about breeders, I don’t think we will have much in common.”

“I promise we will find someone that you can make a life with, Jethro. Once we win the primary, we will start looking through the files and find one that will work for you. After we win the general, you can purchase him and woo him.”

“That simple?”

“No, but if we don’t follow through with this plan, we only have a slim chance of getting legislation passed. We need a court case, Jethro.”

“I know, I guess I’m just lonely. Sorry that I kissed you,” Gibbs said with a wary smile.

“I’m not mad, Jethro. If I thought I could sleep with you and walk away without getting my heart broken, I would, but that would not happen.”

“I’m going to hit the hay,” Gibbs said pointing towards the upstairs bedroom.

“Goodnight, Jethro,” Donovan said.

“Night, Donny.”

***

Gibbs was stunned, he won. Winning the primary was expected, but winning the general election was a surprise. His chances of winning were slim as he was behind in the polls on election day, but he won. He was sitting in his election campaign office with his volunteers and Donny. Gibbs had lucked out when he had unpaid volunteers who believed in his campaign. Donny was the only paid employee he had, and he was also his best friend. Gibbs was happy Donny had turned down his advances because he didn’t think he would be able to work with the man if they were sleeping together.

“We did it,” Donny said giving Gibbs a one armed hug.

“Yeah, we did. Now what?”

“Now, the real fun begins.”

Gibbs would need a staff, and he couldn’t rely on the volunteers who helped with his campaign. Donny interviewed several dozen people for positions but none fit with Gibbs’ personality or world view. They were getting desperate; with a few weeks left they didn’t have a single staff member.

“My old team,” Gibbs said one night sitting with Donny in his study.

“What about your old team?”

“Why don’t we hire them?”

“Jethro, they don’t have a clue about politics.”

“I didn’t have a clue about politics either, Donny. We can teach them. We need security and tech help, and three of them would work in those positions.”

“You need a driver and a personal assistant. I need an assistant, too.”

“McGee could double as tech and your deputy. Abby would make a good personal assistant, and maybe Palmer wouldn’t mind a job as a driver.”

“Abby is a forensic scientist, and Palmer is a medical examiner's assistant, I doubt they would want to change jobs, Jethro.”

“Once we explain to them why I know that they will take the jobs,” Gibbs said with confidence.

“Call them,” Donny said sighing.

“No, we’ll go to D.C. and meet them there. I never told them what I was doing, so once they find out, it would be best if we were on their home ground. We’ll leave tomorrow.”

***

Gibbs was sitting in his living room waiting for his old team to arrive. He texted them once he arrived in D.C. and invited them over for dinner at his old house even though he had a townhouse at his disposal. He would live in the townhouse when he was in D.C. for work, but for this meeting, he didn’t want to freak his team. He heard Donny in the kitchen putting the dinner they ordered together when he heard the clomping of Abby’s boots on his front steps. He smiled, he missed his team.

The door flung open, and Abby shouted, “Gibbs!”

“In here Abbs.”

“Gibbs!” Abby shouted again as she ran to him and plopped herself down on his lap hugging him. “I missed you, my silver fox.”

“Missed you too, Abbs. Where is everyone else?”

“We are here, Jethro,” Ducky said coming in at a more sedate pace to Abby’s exuberance.

“Duck,” Jethro said as he moved Abby from his lap and shook his old friend's hand.

“Kate, Ziva, McGee, Palmer; I’m glad you could all make it.”

“Boss,” Kate, Ziva, and McGee greeted their former boss.

“Agent Gibbs,” Palmer said.

“Not an agent anymore, Palmer. Just call me Gibbs.”

Palmer just nodded.

“Jethro, dinner is ready,” Donovan said from the kitchen doorway.

“Go in and grab some food and come back out here so we can talk.”

The group obeyed, and soon they were sitting in Gibbs’ living room with plates of food. Donny took a seat next to Jethro on the couch, while Abby sat on the other side of her favorite man.

“You look healthy, Jethro,” Ducky observed.

“I’m good Duck.”

“May I ask why you invited us here and who your companion is?” Ducky asked.

“Well, I did say I would contact you when I came home.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Who is he, Gibbs?” Kate asked pointing to Donny.  

“Donovan Lamb, my chief of staff and a good friend.”

“You got a new job, boss?” McGee asked.

“Yep.”

“Who do you work for?”

“Um, you are looking at the junior senator for Pennsylvania,” Gibbs said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Good one, boss,” McGee said laughing.

“Not kidding, McGee.”

“What?” the assembled group said shocked.

Gibbs sighed, deciding that the best way to get them all onboard with their plan was to just say everything at once, he did. Gibbs laid out the plan that he and Donny came up with to end the breeder program. Hopeful that they would agree to work for him, he asked, “so do you want the jobs?”

“Jobs, Gibbs?” Ziva asked.

“Yep, I need security and tech support. Donny needs an assistant, well technically the title is deputy chief of staff. I also need a driver and a personal assistant.”

“I’m in,” McGee said.

Gibbs was surprised that McGee would be first and that fast. “Are you sure, Tim?” he asked.

“Yeah, I love working for NCIS, but since you left things haven’t been the same. I’ve been looking for other options for a while now, and this would fit me fine.”

Donovan handed McGee a folder, “this is your employment contract and a non-discloser agreement. I’ll need to run a background check to get you clearance, but I doubt that will be a problem as you already work for the government,” he said smiling at Tim.

“What job did you have in mind for me, Jethro?” Ducky asked.

“Personal physician, Duck.”

“Yes, I could see you needing one. If I take this job, I would need to leave NCIS and Mr. Palmer.”

“Well, I was hoping that Palmer would take the job of my driver.”

“M-me,” Palmer stuttered.

“Yep, I know that you had to stop medical school recently and you have to start repaying your loans soon. Unless you want to spend your life as a medical examiner’s assistant.”

“What happens to me when you no longer need a driver?” Jimmy asked.

“I’m wealthy now, and I need a driver. Even after we change the laws, I’ll still need a driver. I just don’t trust too many people, Palmer, and I trust you.”

“I’m in,” Palmer said. He took the folder Donny handed him and started to read.

“I’m a forensic scientist, not a personal assistant Gibbs,” Abby said.

“Just read the offer Abbs, you might decide the job is a good fit for you,” Gibbs said smiling at her. She sighed and took the offered folder.

“Kate, Ziva?” Gibbs asked.

Both women just held their hands out for the folders. By the time his former team left his house, Gibbs had a new staff and less on his mind. Gibbs grabbed Donny and pulled him down onto his lap; holding him close he kissed his neck.

“Jethro,” Donovan admonished.

“I know. Help me pick?” Gibbs said nodding to the remaining files that Donny had on the coffee table.

Donovan nodded his head and picked up the files.

***

Gibbs studied the file one last time. Donny had made the purchase, but due to the age of his new breeder, he would have to wait six months for delivery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was five when he was taken from his parents. This is a small part of what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

He was born Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Junior; his parents were Elizabeth Paddington and Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Senior. He was born while his parents were visiting his mother’s family in Britain. The United Kingdom did not require mandatory testing for breeders, so Tony wasn’t tested until right before they were scheduled to return to the United States. When the test was positive, Senior paid the doctor and the lab to alter the results to protect his son. Elizabeth and Senior knew it was dangerous to return to the states, but the plan was for Senior to finalize his business and for the family to return to the U.K. before Tony started school. However, when Tony was five everything went to hell.

Tony’s early childhood was perfect; his mother taught him how to play the piano by the time he was three. His parents doted on their only child and showered him with love and affection. Tony was smart, smarter than most his age. He was reading by the time he was three. His mother spent most of her free time teaching him everything she could. His father took him to the office and taught him how to charm everyone he met. Senior’s plan was to have his business on stable ground and leave the country with his wife and son, but when Tony turned five things changed. The business wasn’t stable enough for him to leave, so instead, he sent his wife and son on a plane to Britain. That was the day Tony’s life changed forever.

He was sitting in the back of the Lincoln Town car with his mother as the driver drove them to the airport. Tony was excited, his parents told him that they were going on an adventure and he would get to see new and fun places. Tony was watching the cars go by his window when he heard the squeal of the tires of another car. Before Tony could brace himself, he was slammed into the door of the car as another car slammed into their car. He was knocked unconscious. When he regained consciousness, he was in the hospital with his arm handcuffed to the side of a hospital bed. A nurse came into his room and gave him a smile and turned around leaving the room. Tony thought she went to get his parents but instead a man came into the room following the nurse.

“Good, you’re awake. What did the doctor say about him?” the man asked the nurse.

“All you have to do is sign his discharge papers, and you are free to take him into custody. He does have a concussion, but it is mild.”

The man nodded and signed the form she handed him.

“Here are all his test results and medical records from the hospital. Have a nice day,” she said smiling at the man and left the room.

The man approached Tony’s bed and gave him a smile that scared Tony. Worried about his mother, Tony asked, “Where is my mother?”

“In a different hospital,” the man said pulling the sheet away from Tony. He put a bag on the bed next to Tony and opened it up removing several items Tony had never seen before. The man used a pair of scissors to cut away Tony’s hospital gown leaving him in only his briefs. He pulled a black strip of leather from his bag and wrapped it around Tony’s neck locking it with a small padlock in the back.

“I want my parents!” Tony screamed at the man.

The man slapped him across his face hard, stunning Tony into silence. He leaned over Tony and said, “Scream again, and I’ll gag you little bitch. You don’t have parents anymore. You are now the property of the Breeder’s Bureau. I’m your trainer, and you will call me sir or master. I’m going to cuff you now, and you will wear them at all times. When we arrive at the center, I will remove your briefs; bitches don’t get to wear clothes. You misbehave, and I will punish you,” the trainer said securing the cuffs on Tony’s wrists and ankles. He clipped the wrist cuffs together with a small padlock and flipped Tony onto his front. He pulled down his underpants and swatted his ass ten times, hard. He pulled his underpants back up and flipped Tony back onto his back. He put a harness on Tony’s chest and attached a chain to it. Picking Tony up off the bed, he placed him on his feet and took hold of the chain. “You will follow me, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Tony said meekly.

The trainer escorted Tony outside the hospital. He was put inside of a black panel van and secured to an eye hook. Tony silently cried as the van traveled away from the hospital. He didn’t completely know what was happening, but he did know that if he was taken from his parents and sent to the Breeder’s Bureau, he was a breeder. He was an unregistered breeder, and he wondered if his parents knew about his status. They must have driven for over an hour because it was dark when the door to the van opened. Tony was taken from the van and brought inside of the Breeder’s Center. He was marched through the building until they reached a large room with a platform in the center of it. He was led to the platform and secured to the eye hooks attached to the floor. Boys about Tony’s age were ushered into the room, naked. Tony’s trainer stepped onto the platform and without a word cut Tony’s underpants off leaving him naked and terrified.

“This is Anthony, and he is new here. He has a mouth on him, and all of you know what happens to little bitches with mouths,” his trainer said.

“Yes, Master,” the boys said in unison.

“Why don’t you inform Anthony what happens to bad little bitches?”

“Punishment, Master,” the boys intoned.

“Good. What type of punishment?”

“Leather strap, Master,” they all said together.

“How many hits?” the trainer asked.

“Ten for each infraction, Master.”

“Do you understand, bitch?” the trainer turned and asked Tony.

“Yes, m-master,” Tony stuttered.

With an evil gleam in his eyes, the trainer took the leather strap from his assistant and struck Tony on the bottom and legs. “Count, bitch!” he snapped at Tony.

Tony counted, “One— two— t-three— f-four— f-f-five— s-six— s-seven— e-ei-eight— ni-nine— t-ten.”

The trainer stopped and unhooked Tony from the floor. He handed him to the assistant and said, “take him to the dorms and secure him to the bed for the night. He will start his lessons tomorrow.”

For the next eight years, Tony was trained to become the perfect breeder. He hated it. He hated the center. He hated his trainer and the assistant. Tony did not want to be a baby making factory, but that is what he was destined to become. His genetic makeup made him an ideal candidate for the in-house breeding program. Tony’s chances of giving birth to another male breeder were about sixty percent; if he was breed with someone who had the recessive gene his chances were nearly eighty percent.

Tony discovered that being the perfect breeder did not just mean knowing about having children, but chores. Tony had chores that he had to do every day. He quickly discovered that his intelligence led to him having far more chores than his fellow breeders. He quickly started a routine for his chores that he needed to accomplish each day, except on Sunday. Sunday was his day for studying.

Tony started his day with fetching food for all the trainers and trainer’s assistants. After leaving their food for them, he quickly ran to the laundry room and started his first load of sheets that he had collected the day before. He then grabbed his cleaning kit and ran upstairs to the staff’s offices. Cleaning the staff’s offices quickly, he ran back to the kitchen and grabbed his cart for the food trays. Once the dirty food trays were collected; Tony ran back to the kitchen and started to wash them. Tony looked at the clock and saw that it was time to feed the breeder’s in dorm one, he stopped washing and turned to load his food cart. He headed to the dining hall and started to place the bowls of gruel on the floor in front of each boy. Tony hated his part of his day; the boys ate like dogs. They were not given the courtesy of a spoon and eating like humans. He poured water into a bowl next to each boy and then took his place among them to eat his breakfast. Tony ate quickly and then collected all the dirty bowls to wash.

Tony’s day ended with him on his knees by his trainer. He entered his trainer’s office and waited for an acknowledgment.

“Anthony, did you complete all your chores, today?” his master asked.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, come here,” Master said snapping his fingers and pointing to the spot next to his chair.

Tony glided towards Master and knelt with all the grace he learned at the end of a leather strap. He bowed his head and felt Master’s hand on his neck.

“Good, little bitch,” Master said.

Tony knelt next to Master and slowed his breathing accepting that he could not change his circumstances by being deficient or defiant. He hated Master; Master ogled him and fondled his neck and shoulders for the full thirty minutes he was on his knees. Tony couldn’t let his mind wander because Master would notice, so when he heard the smooth tone of the doctor, Tony tried not to flinch.

“I’m ready for him,” the doctor said.

“Come, Anthony,” Master said, and Tony followed him into the exam room.

Tony climbed on the exam table and waited for Master to secure his wrists to the table. Master secured his ankles into the stirrups at the end of the table. Tony waited for the doctor to begin his exam. He felt a finger slip between his butt cheeks and into his hole. Tony was used to this exam; he had it every week. Usually, it hurt because the finger was dry and the doctor would push it in and out of him for a good twenty minutes. This time something felt different, the finger started to move easier and with less pain.

“He’s ready,” the doctor said as he removed the finger from Tony’s hole.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Master said.

“Anthony, you will report to dorm two tonight. Tomorrow you will continue your chores, and I will add several more to your list.  

Just as Tony was getting used to his life, it changed again. He turned thirteen and entered puberty. They moved him from the dorm he had been in since he arrived at the center to a new dorm. He didn’t like his change in accommodations, in fact, they were worse.

“Come here, Anthony,” his trainer said.

“Yes, Master?” Tony asked.

“You have come of age, bitch,” his trainer said. He showed Tony a leather belt with a metal ring in the front and a butt plug in the back.

“Master?” Tony said gulping.

“This is a chastity belt, Anthony. It will lock on you, and only I can remove it. Peter!”

Peter, the assistant, entered the room with an enema kit making Tony shudder.

“Get him cleaned out.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter said taking Tony by the arm and pulling him into the bathroom. An hour later Tony was shoved back in front of his trainer. The man grabbed Tony’s cock and secured it inside a cock cage. His trainer then secured a chastity belt with attached butt plug around Tony’s waist. Pulling Tony close to his face, he said, “a little bitch like you does not deserve to know the pleasure of coming.”

“Yes, Master,” Tony said while his trainer locked several small padlocks and turned Tony over his knee.

“I haven’t punished you for a while, Anthony,” his trainer purred as he smacked Tony’s ass with a paddle.

“One— two— three— four— five— six— seven— eight— nine— ten— eleven— twelve— thirteen,” Tony counted until his trainer stopped.

“Good, bitch. Peter, secure him to his bed for the night.”

“Yes, sir.”

For four-in-a-half years that was Tony’s daily life.

At seventeen-in-a-half Tony was moved into a private room. His life did not improve.

“Bitch,” his trainer said.

“Master,” Tony replied.

“In six months you will turn eighteen. You will either be sold or placed in our internal breeding program. The next six months will ready you for your first breeding session, bitch. Get on the bed. On your back with your legs spread and knees up.”

Tony quickly obeyed. His trainer secured his wrist to the bed above his head. His trainer moved between his legs and grabbed the plug in his ass, starting to play with it, he spoke to Tony, “pant for me bitch.”

Tony did pant. He couldn’t help it. His body reacted to the stimulation of the plug hitting his sweet spot. He didn’t know how long his master played with him, but by the end, Tony was shaking and begging for release. “Master,” he moaned.

“No, slut, we are done for the day,” his trainer said. He stopped playing with the plug. He secured Tony to the bed for the night.

Tony spent the next six months like that. His trainer would play with him all day long. Tony would moan and beg to be fucked by his trainer. Some nights his trainer would replace the standard butt plug for a vibrating one. Tony would spend the night with it vibrating against his sweet spot only to have his trainer play with him the next day for hours. Tony hated every minute of the day.

The day before Tony’s eighteenth birthday, his trainer entered his room with a scowl on his face.

“Master?” Tony asked.

“They sold you, bitch. You leave for your new master tomorrow.” His trainer moved towards the bed and climbed on top of Tony. “Since this is our last day together, I plan on making it torture for you, slut. When your new master tires of you, I’ll buy you and fuck your tight ass every day, bitch. They weren’t supposed to sell you. They promised you to me, and I will have you, Anthony.”

The next day Tony was placed in a black van secured to the eye-hooks in the floor of the vehicle. His trainer rode in the back with him and spent most of the ride playing with the butt plug in Tony’s ass.

The van came to an abrupt halt. His trainer leaned close to Tony and said, “do not think I will forget you, my little bitch. I don’t care who purchased you; I will have you.” His trainer left the back of the van and Tony felt the vehicle lurched forward.

Tony was terrified; he hated his trainer, but he knew that devil. His new master might be worse than his trainer. Tony began to plot his escape. His only hope was to find his parents and contact them. If his father could rescue him, he might be able to send him to live with his mother’s family in England. Tony would play the part of the beaten down breeder and gain his new master’s trust. Once he had his master’s trust, he would find a way to contact his father and hope he could rescue him. Tony knew it could lead to his death, but that would be better than living as a baby making factory or a sex toy. They vehicle stopped suddenly; Tony was out of time.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter does not cover all of what Tony went through. Tony will divulge to Gibbs what he went through as the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Tony meet. Things don't go how Gibbs would want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> Someone asked the age difference between Gibbs and Tony. Tony is 18 and Gibbs is in his early 30s. If anyone is interested in a timeline for my version of Gibbs in this story just let me know in the comments and I will post it in the notes with the next chapter.

Tony was out of time. The door opened to the vehicle and Master stood in front of the van’s back door blocking out most of the light from outside. Master released him from the eye hook and dragged Tony out of the van. Tony stood but kept his eyes lowered and followed behind his master; it was difficult with his ankles chained together. His wrists were secured to the side of a wide leather belt with padlocks effectively preventing Tony from running. As they approached the front steps of a large home, Tony knelt in front of them. He waited for Master to finalize the paperwork for his custody change.

Gibbs nearly growled when he saw Anthony the young man was chained like a federal prisoner. Anthony was also naked, and it made Gibbs’ blood boil. He glared at the man in front of him and waited.

“Senator Gibbs?” the man asked.

Gibbs nodded.

“I have your purchase of the breeder slave Anthony. I just need you to sign some forms for his transfer and view your first copulation with him.”

“Excuse me?” Gibbs growled and glared at the man. He knew he had paperwork to sign, but he did not know about sex in front of a stranger.

“It’s a new rule. We have had many people purchase breeder slaves trying to save them. All deliveries now require a trainer to witness a new master’s first copulation with his slave. We have to ensure that you are willing to impregnate him since it is his whole purpose in life.”

“I’m not into exhibitionism,” Gibbs barked.

“Well if you are refusing to do this, I’ll take the slave back with me, and we will refund your money, Senator.”

Gibbs watched as the trainer barked a sharp order to Anthony, and the kid didn’t hesitate to follow it.

Tony was scared now. Tony knew that this was his only chance of escaping. Returning to the center meant he could never escape. Returning to the center meant he would be used in the internal breeding program at best. The worst scenario for Tony was his sale to Master. Master wanted him, but it would not be a pleasant life.

Gibbs noticed the fear in Anthony’s eyes. If he didn’t do this, he might not ever get a chance to change the laws. Swallowing his disgust at the idea of forcing Anthony before he could win the young man’s heart, he shouted, “wait.”

Victor Smyth stopped and gave a low growl as he turned around, he knew Gibbs would cave. Smyth wanted Anthony for himself, and now he would need a new plan to get him away from Gibbs. “Yes?” he answered.

“I’ll do it,” Gibbs said with revulsion in his voice.

“Very well, please sign the paperwork.”

Gibbs snatched the thick stack of paper from the man and led them into his house. Gibbs led them upstairs to a guest room where he wouldn’t make Anthony ever enter again. He promised himself that he would make this up to the young man. He signed all the paperwork required and returned it to his ‘guest.’

“Thank you, Senator. Anthony, present,” Smyth snapped.

Tony quickly moved to the bed and carefully climbed onto it with his ass in the air and his upper body flush with the bed. He spread his legs as far as his chains would allow and waited. He felt the bed shift with the weight of another person climbing behind him. He felt the plug in his hole gently removed, and a finger was inserted slowly into him. He was already slick from the plug in his hole. He heard a whispered I’m sorry from the man behind him as he pushed into him for the first time. Tony relaxed for him and waited for it to be over. Master thrust into him and pulled out a handful of times before he heard a grunt and felt a warmth fill his channel. Master pulled out and gently caressed Tony’s back before he left the bed.

“Give me the keys and get the fuck out of my house,” Gibbs snarled at Smyth.

Smyth just shook his head and smirked, “here you are Senator. I hope you enjoy the bitch while you keep him.”

“Get out,” Gibbs ground out.

Smyth took one last long look at Anthony and left the room, adjusting himself as he went.

Gibbs grabbed the keys and rushed over to Anthony and started to unlock all the stupid padlocks securing the poor kid. He went to unlock the collar, but Anthony stopped him.

“Don’t Master. I am required to wear a collar at all times. This collar has a tracking monitor on it and removing it will notify the Center. Forgive my impertinence, but I do not wish for you to be in trouble.”

Gibbs was shocked by Anthony’s words. “It wasn’t impertinent, Anthony,” he said and noticed the slight flinch in the younger man. “Do you not like being called Anthony?” he questioned.

“You may call me whatever name you like Master,” Tony replied.

Gibbs sighed, “that isn’t what I asked. Turn around, please.”

Stunned, Tony slowly turned and faced his new Master. “Master?” he asked.

“I wish to know what name you like. Please tell me?”

“I prefer Tony, Master,” he said taking a chance on his new Master.

“Tony, it is, then,” Gibbs said as he lifted Tony’s head and forced the young man to look at him. “I’m Leroy Jethro Gibbs, please do not call me Master.”

“What name would you wish, sir?”

“You can call me L.J., Tony. My team all call me Gibbs or Boss. Some of my friends call me Jethro or Gibbs, but I think since you are to be my mate I’d like you to call me L.J.”

Tony blinked at the man in front of him, shocked by his words. “I am not your mate, L.J.,” Tony said.

“Maybe not yet, but I wish you to be in the future. Please forgive me for what I did to you, Tony,” L.J. begged.

Tony just gave L.J. a confused look and said, “I do not understand.”

“I had plans to romance you and earn your love before I took you to bed, Tony. I wanted you to want to be with me; not for me to force myself on you. I am sorry, Tony.”

No one had ever apologized to Tony; not since he was five. That L.J. was asking for forgiveness and wanting to earn his love confused Tony, but also gave him hope that he could escape his life as a sex slave and breeder. “My only purpose in life is to serve my Master, L.J; I cannot stop you from using me for sex. If you wish for a full companion in life, I was trained to fulfill your every wish. Please tell me what you wish of me, and I shall endeavor to achieve it. Will you tell me what punishment I shall face if I fail to please you, L.J.?”

Gibbs swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. What had those animals at the center done to this poor kid? “Tony, I’m not going to punish you if I'm not pleased with you. I want you for a life partner, not a slave. We will fight, all couples do; but I will not hit you or abuse you when I’m pissed about something. I want to love you, sweetheart,” L.J. said kissing Tony chastely.

“Okay, L.J.,” was all Tony could say.

“Good,” L.J. said giving him a blindingly sweet smile. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and out of the rest of that crap. I’ll find a jeweler, and I will get you a nice collar. I had some clothes bought for you, but I wasn’t sure about your size,” L.J. said grabbing Tony’s hand and pulling him from the bedroom. He escorted Tony into another bedroom, this room was larger and had a king size bed in it. “That is your dresser,” L.J. said pointing to a large cherry finished dresser.

Tony went to the dresser and opened several of the drawers and found that they were all full. “L.J.?” he asked.

Gibbs strode to Tony’s side and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, socks, underwear, and a soft cotton tee-shirt. “I’ll take you shopping later, and we can get more appropriate clothing for outside the house.”

“I’ll be let outside of the house?”

“Yes, sweetheart. You will need to interact with people on a daily basis, so you need to look your best.”

“Where will I sleep? This room is too big for me,” Tony said.

“I hoped that you would wish to sleep next to me,” L.J. said tentatively.

Did Tony want that? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to sleep next to L.J. He was shocked that he had a choice in the matter. “You are not what I expected, L.J.”

“How about we get you showered and we can figure out sleeping arrangements later,” L.J. said not sure he wanted to know what Tony had expected.

“Okay, L.J.”

“The bathroom is through that door,” Gibbs said pointing to a closed door next to a tall chest of drawers.

Tony nodded and asked, “may I shower with warm water, L.J?”

Gibbs was taken aback by the question. Deciding to find out why Tony would ask such a question later he said, “yes, sweetheart, you may use warm water.”

“Thank you,” Tony said as he headed into the bathroom to shower and dress.

Gibbs waited until he heard the water turn on before he bolted from the room and ended up in the bedroom they had left earlier. He ignored the rumpled bed and ran straight to the bathroom; quickly lifting the toilet lid, he lost his breakfast. When Jethro left the bathroom, he found Donny looking at him with concern.

“Why didn’t you tell me I would have to fuck him in front of an audience?” Gibbs growled at him.

“It wasn’t in any of the paperwork they sent me, Jethro. I’ll contact the director of the center and find out what is going on,” he said as he pulled his phone out and made the call.

Jethro left him to make the call. Gibbs crossed the hall and entered his room to find Tony sitting naked on the bed staring at his clothes in bemusement.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Gibbs asked.

“I haven’t worn clothing since I was five, L.J. I’m just unsure how it will feel. I’ve wanted to have clothes every day I was naked, but now it’s real, and I’m confused by my reaction.”

“They kept you naked even as a child?”

“Yes, all breeders are kept unclothed. We do not deserve to wear clothing.”

“No, Tony. Of course, you deserve to wear clothing. What those bastards at the center told you was a lie, sweetheart.”

“A lie?” Tony questioned. He knew that he deserved to wear clothing, but he wanted to know Gibbs’ reaction to his treatment by the center. Tony wasn’t going to trust anyone completely or quickly.

“Yes, sweetheart, a lie. I want you to wear clothes; in fact, I don’t want anyone to see you naked.”

“All right, L.J.,” Tony said. Giving Gibbs a shy smile, he dipped his head and looked up at him through his eyelashes. It was a look he had perfected over the years at the center. His trainer might have thought he had full control over Tony, but Tony was good at hiding behind masks and staying under the radar. By the look Gibbs gave him, Tony was sure that Gibbs was buying his act; good it would make it easier to convince Gibbs to give him some freedom so he could try and escape or at least contact his parents. Gibbs looked like he was about to respond to Tony, but a knock on the door stopped him. The man nodded to the door and left Tony alone in the room.

Tony quickly dressed and began to search the room carefully for anything useful to his plan. He hoped he would find a phone, but apparently, Gibbs didn’t believe in phones in the bedroom. Probably afraid it would interrupt any fucking that was happening in the room. Although, Tony did find it interesting that Gibbs had taken him into a different bedroom to fuck him the first time. Putting that thought aside for a moment, Tony opened a door that turned out to be a closet. Nothing useful in it, he shut the door and turned to his new dresser. Searching each drawer carefully, he only found clothing, nothing that would help him with his plan. He next searched the nightstands and was just about to check out Gibbs’ dresser when he heard the door open. He didn’t jump or act guilty in any way; he just turned around to face Gibbs. He gave the man a shy smile, and asked, “is everything all right, L.J.?”

“Everything is fine, sweetheart. Are you hungry?”

Tony was always hungry. The center never fed the breeders enough food, but instead of saying that he just nodded his head.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs and eat, then.”

Tony followed Gibbs down the staircase towards a room near the middle of the house. Entering the room took Tony back to his short childhood and his parent's house. Tony hadn’t looked at the house when he first arrived, but now that he had the time he realized that the house was massive. He shook his head to clear it and followed Gibbs to the table. Gibbs pulled out a chair for him and gestured for him to sit.

“Thank you, L.J.,” Tony said. Gibbs was messing with his head; he was too nice. Tony had to keep focused on his goal of reaching his parents and getting out of the country to safety. He had to play his part until he could find an opening to escape.

“Maggie, the housekeeper, will make you anything you like, Tony.”

Tony tried to think of his favorite foods from his childhood. He hadn’t had anything but ‘slave gruel’ since he was five. “Grilled cheese sandwich, please?”

“That sound perfect and maybe some of that tomato soup you make, Maggie?” Gibbs said.

“Yes, Senator. I’ll bring the food out shortly. I’ll bring out a glass of milk for…” she trailed off unsure of the young man’s name.

“Tony, this is Maggie. Maggie, this is Anthony, but he prefers to be called Tony,” Gibbs made the introductions.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Tony,” Maggie said.

“Thank you, Miss Maggie. I would love a glass of milk,” Tony replied politely. Gibbs had said he wouldn’t punish him, but that didn’t mean that the staff would not find a way to punish him if he was rude. Tony was not going to make friends with anyone he met; he had done that once at the center, and it turned into a disaster for his friends.

“Such a polite young man, Tony,” Maggie said. She did not say that he looked like he was half starved, but she figured she could fatten him up some with some good home cooking.

 

****

Tony was back in the bedroom he was to share with Gibbs. Gibbs had dropped him back there after lunch telling Tony he had some business to attend to and would show Tony the rest of the house before dinner. Tony was appreciative for the time alone it gave him time to search the room for anything hidden.

He started with Gibbs’ dresser, and upon finding nothing untoward, he checked under the bed and around the bed. After finding no hidden hooks or contraptions, he double checked the closet. Looking for a false door or floor, he only found a safe. The safe was too small to hide anything other than papers and maybe a gun. Tony suspected Gibbs wasn’t hiding any sex toys or punishment tools in the bedroom, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have them some other place in the house. Until Tony could inspect the entire house thoroughly, he wasn’t putting his trust in Gibbs.

During his search, the only thing Tony found of interest were several books stacked on the nightstand. Grabbing one, he read the back blurb and found it was a mystery novel. Curling up in one of the chairs near a large window, Tony started to read the book. He was nearly finished reading the book when the door opened, and Gibbs entered the room.

Gibbs smiled at him and nodded towards the book Tony had set aside on a nearby table. “Enjoying the story?” he asked.

Tony offered a shy smile in return, and replied, “yes, I miss reading.”

“You have been here less than a day, I can’t see how you could miss it that fast,” Gibbs said.

“Oh, um, Sundays were my day for studying and reading, but the last six months have been spent learning other tasks.”

“What did you do Monday through Saturday? You couldn’t have been in school six days a week,” Gibbs said sounding confused.

“I only attended school on Sundays. The other boys were in training while I was doing my ‘school work.’ The rest of the week I spent performing my chores.”

“When did you have time for fun, Tony?”

Tony blinked at him. Was Gibbs this stupid that he didn’t know breeders didn’t have fun. They were not entitled to have fun. Tony would play the stupid breeder and answer, “fun? That type of fun, L.J.?”

“Well, like playing sports or computer games. I don’t know, riding bikes outside during the summer?”

“Oh, no, breeders are not allowed that type of fun. I haven’t been on a bike since I was five. My dad had just removed my training wheels right before the accident,” Tony said as if remembering a happy moment in his life.

“Sweetheart?” Gibbs asked with concern in his voice. Tony had given Gibbs a clue to his past, and maybe his team could find out more about Tony. The kid was beyond vulnerable; he was brittle. Jethro was afraid that if he did the wrong thing the kid would crumble to dust.

“Forgive me, L.J.; I should not be so melancholy. Have you completed your business? Are you in need of my attendance?”

“I’d like to show you around the house, but if you would rather…” Gibbs trailed off. It was dismaying that Tony was trying to make Jethro feel better.

“If you wish to show me the house, that is what we shall do,” Tony said slipping his hand into Gibbs’.

Gibbs gave him a tentative smile and squeezed Tony’s hand. He entwined their fingers together and pulled Tony with him out of the bedroom.

Later that evening, after Gibbs had shown him the house and dinner had been eaten; Gibbs slid into bed next to Tony. Tony was expecting Gibbs to demand sex, but all he did was kiss his cheek and whisper goodnight. Perhaps Gibbs was more of a morning sex person, Tony thought. Deciding that sleep would be wise, Tony closed his eyes and quickly slipped into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony searches the house and makes a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Sorry about the delay but life has been busy. After 16 years the business I worked for closed and I helped finish shutting it down. This past Monday I started a new job and although it has been mostly paper work, I haven't been feeling up to writing until now.

Three days after Tony arrived at his newest prison, Gibbs left for a three-day trip. Tony was thrilled with the prospect of alone time in the house. He figured he could snoop in all the rooms and finally find Gibbs’ secret. He also hoped to find a phone he needed to call his parents. He only had to worry about Maggie, but she seemed to confine herself to the kitchen, and the cleaning service Gibbs employed would not be there while Gibbs was away.

The morning of Gibbs’ departure, Tony kissed the man goodbye, and when the front door closed, Tony headed towards the basement. The finished basement held an entertainment room, a workout room, and a wine cellar. Tony checked the rooms thoroughly for any hidden doors or panels but found nothing. Losing interest in the basement, he headed up the stairs to the first floor.

Once on the first floor, he searched the formal living room, the family room, the music room, and the sun room. Again he found nothing but a piano that interested him immensely. Deciding to return the music room once his search was complete, he headed to the second floor. Again he searched every room, but again he found nothing hidden. All he found were bedrooms that appeared to have occupants who were not currently home. Only two of the bedrooms were unused, the one Gibbs fucked him in and a nursery. The nursery had baby furniture in it but was undecorated. Tony thought that Gibbs wanted to wait until he knew the sex of any baby Tony had before he painted the room. Tony shivered at the thought of having a boy child; he would not allow what happened to him to happen to his son. He would kill anyone that tried to harm his son. Sighing and putting the thought of children aside for the moment; Tony left the second floor and proceeded to the third floor.

On the third floor, again all Tony found were bedrooms and an enormous library. The room took up half of the third floor and had wall to wall bookshelves from floor to ceiling. By the window, there was a reading area with two chairs and a small table that sat between them. In one corner of the room stood an antique mahogany desk with a reading lamp and an old fountain pen and inkwell set. Exploring the room and not finding anything hidden Tony found several books he wanted to read and set them aside for later. His rumbling stomach, signaling how late the hour was forcing Tony to abandon his search and return to the first floor in search of food. He found Maggie placing lunch on the table for him; thanking her, he sat and ate his soup and sandwich.

Returning to the search after lunch, Tony went to the attic but again found nothing of interest except the perfect hiding place to read uninterrupted. Tony was annoyed that his search had not given him any insight into Gibbs, and even worst, he hadn’t found a damn phone. Sighing, Tony thought perhaps Gibbs wasn’t a sick bastard who would punish him for imagined grievances, and he might have misjudged the man. That did not mean Tony was going to place his trust or faith in the man, after all, he bought him for the purpose of acquiring a baby. Tony would never trust someone who would willingly buy another human being.

***

It was late when Tony carefully opened the door to Gibbs’ office. He waited until he was confident Maggie was sleeping before he searched the office. The room was a decent size but not enormous; it held a desk and chairs. Behind the desk was a floor to ceiling bookshelf and nothing else, except a phone. Tony’s inner child jumped for joy at the find; his outer self reticently walked towards the desk and picked up the receiver. He dialed a number he had memorized as a child and prayed his parents hadn’t moved. When he heard the other end connect and a woman’s sleepy voice say hello, he nearly crumpled to the floor in relief.

“Mommy?” he said quietly.

“Who is this?” the woman demanded.

“It’s Tony, Mommy. I need your help.”

“Tony, baby, how? Where are you, baby?” she asked.

“I don’t know?”

“Wait,” she said then Tony heard his mother call for his father, and he held his breath.

“Elizabeth, what’s wrong?” Tony heard his father say over the tinny speakerphone.

“It’s Tony, sweetheart,” his mother replied.

“Junior?” his father’s voice came over the speakerphone sounding concerned.

“It’s me, Daddy,” Tony said sounding young and scared.

“Can you tell us where you are Junior?”

“I don’t know the address, but I’m living with Senator Leroy Jethro Gibbs; he’s my new owner.”

“Has he hurt you, son?” his father asked anger lacing his words.

“No, he has been kind of nice to me, but I don’t trust him. Honestly, I’m not sure if I should trust you or mom, but I need to help in getting out of the country.”

“Tony, we want to help you, baby, but,” his mother hesitated.

“Junior, I’ll find a way to get you out, but it’s going to take time, son,” his father said interrupting his mother.

“How long, dad?”

“I don’t know. I have to find people I trust to get you to safety, and with that collar, you have to wear, that won’t be easy.”

“Six months, dad,” Tony said flatly.

“Why six months, Junior?”

“Because in six months I will either be pregnant or returning to the center.”

“I don’t understand?”

“Gibbs has six months to get me pregnant or the government will retrieve me for either resale or send me to the breeding house. The breeding house is the most likely since I’m used goods, but you have six months to get me out of here.”

“All right son, six months. I’ll make it happen. Will you call us again?”

“Not right away,” Tony said sighing, “it’s dangerous just calling once. Dad, you need to be careful, I know what they do to people who get in their way.”

“Okay, son, call when you can, and I promise to be careful. I might send your mother to London while I look for help. I don’t want her to get hurt again. Will you tell us what happened after the car accident, Tony?”

“No, you don’t need to know. Just know that you have six months to get me out or you won’t find me again,” Tony said.

“I love you, Junior,” Senior said.

“I love you, too, Dad. Mom, are you all right?”

“I’ll be fine, baby. I love you, Tony.”

“Love you, too, Mommy,” Tony said before he hung up the phone. It was a risk to call his parents, but it was one he had to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I usually write Senior as a bad guy, but for this story he is one of the good guys. I decided when I started to write it that in this verse, Senior loves and cares for his son.
> 
> Also, I thought for I would give everyone a short time line for Gibbs and Tony's life:  
> Gibbs B-Day 1977  
> Tony’s B-day 1989  
> Tony was taken in 1994  
> Gibbs joined the Marines in 1995  
> Married Shannon in 1996  
> Had Kelly 1997  
> Shannon and Kelly were killed in 1999  
> Gibbs joined NCIS 1999  
> Gibbs left NCIS in 2005 on disability  
> Story set May or June 2007
> 
> This is obviously different from cannon as Tony and Gibbs are much younger in my story. I needed Tony to be 18 and I didn't want the age gap to be too large between Gibbs and Tony; however, I had to make Gibbs at least 30 years old as that is the youngest a person can be to hold a U.S. Senate seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Three days after Gibbs left, he returned later in the afternoon to find Maggie fretting. “Is everything alright, Maggie?” he asked.

“Yes, um, no?” she said wringing her hands.

“Is Tony hurt?” Gibbs asked worried that something had befallen the younger man.

“No, he seems fine.”

“Then what is wrong?” Gibbs asked frustrated.

“Since you left, he has spent his entire time in the library reading. He only comes out to eat his three meals and go to bed. I’m also certain that he doesn’t sleep more than six hours a night. He was up before I was this morning. I’m worried about him, Senator Gibbs. He doesn’t ask for anything or appears to care if I feed him soup and sandwiches three meals a day. I was wondering if you planned on having Doctor Mallard giving him a physical? That boy is just too thin.”

“Yes, I did. Ducky will be here shortly with the rest of the team. I thought it would be a good idea for me to introduce Tony to them before we leave for D.C. at the end of the month.”

“Oh, thank goodness. Tony has already eaten, but I can fix a late lunch for the team and you, Senator.”

“We’ll be fine until dinner; we ate brunch before we left to come here.”

“Then I’ll serve dinner at six. I’m sure Tony will be hungry by then.”

“Thank you, Maggie,” Gibbs said as she left the room.

Gibbs went in search of Tony.

***

Opening the door to the library as quietly as he could, Gibbs observed Tony sitting in one of the chairs near the window. The young man was reading; Gibbs blinked and shook his head at the young man. He turned five pages in just under a minute; there was no possibility that he was comprehending what he was reading. He watched the young man’s face as he read, his eyes shifted quickly, and he appeared to be completely absorbed in the book. The door squeaking caused Tony’s head to snap up, and for a moment, Gibbs saw something in Tony’s eyes that worried him.   Gibbs would have expected fear or loathing, but what he saw was neither. The look was gone a second later replaced by innocence.

“L.J. you’re home,” Tony said placing his book down and bounding over to Gibbs. He threw his arms around the older man’s neck and leaned down to give him a less than a chaste kiss. Tony continued to kiss Gibbs until he elicited a moan for the other man. “I missed you,” he said pulling back smiling at Gibbs.

“I can see that,” Gibbs said breathing hard. Gibbs took some deep breaths trying to calm himself and control his arousal. He shifted his erection trying to make himself more comfortable.

Tony noticed Gibbs was hard, deciding to distract the man further he dropped to his knees and quickly opened Gibbs’ pants pulling out his erection. He took the man into his mouth and used every trick he learned at the center for a fast blowjob. Above his head, Gibbs was sputtering and telling him he didn’t need to do this, but Tony didn’t stop. When Gibbs came, Tony heard the muffled moan of his name. Putting the man back in his pants and zipping him up, Tony stood and kissed Gibbs sharing his taste with him. Pulling back, Tony smiled at Gibbs and hoped his distraction worked on the older man.

“Why?” Gibbs asked as he pushed Tony back and held him at arm's length.

“You needed my assistance, L.J.,” Tony replied.

“Why don’t you hate me, Tony?”

“Why would I hate you?” Tony asked in a bewildered tone.

“Because of what I did to you that first day. I hate myself,” Gibbs said quietly.

Tony winced internally; he felt bad for Gibbs. He still didn’t trust the man, but he hadn’t realized that Gibbs felt guilt at having had sex with him on that first day. “I don’t hate you L.J. because I expected to have sex with you that first day. I knew that my trainer would be present during the act and, honestly, you made it less painful than it could have been. I could tell you were upset and did not want to have sex with me like that for the first time. You didn’t hurt me, and you weren’t mean, so I’m not angry and I don’t hate you. You did the best you could for me in the worst possible situation, for that I am grateful,” and Tony was. What he said to Gibbs was true; he didn’t hate him, and he was grateful that Gibbs hadn’t hurt him. It still didn’t mean he that trusted him yet.

Gibbs gave him an uncertain look, so Tony continued, “Is this why you haven’t touched me since the first day?”

“Yes.”

“That’s just silly, L.J.”

“Why is that silly,” Gibbs said affronted.

“Because if you don’t touch me, you can’t get me pregnant, silly.”

“I wasn’t planning on us having a child right away, sweetheart.”

“Oh, don’t you want a child?”

“Of course, but I thought we should wait a few years. Get to know one another.”

“If that is what you wish,” Tony said. Internally he was thinking of how he could change his plans. Shit, he thought, he now had to either escape in less than six months or somehow convince Gibbs to impregnate him. He didn’t want to run pregnant, but he also knew it bought him time, the time he would use to plot his escape.

“Come on, I want you to meet my team,” Gibbs said grabbing Tony’s hand. He pulled Tony out of the library and towards the stairs leading to the first level of the house.

Tony followed Gibbs down to the first-floor living room; when they entered, they found it full of people. Tony stiffened for a moment, but relaxed when Gibbs showed no sign of worry.

“Gibbs.”

“Jethro.”

“Boss.”

The different names greeted them from different people in the room. While Gibbs introduced everyone, Tony smiled politely at them. He didn’t get any bad vibes from any of them, but he would wait and reserve his judgment until he knew them better. He couldn’t trust that they wouldn’t turn on him.

“Jethro, I think it would be wise for me to examine young Tony,” Ducky said.

“Up to him, Duck.”

“Of course, Tony would you consent to a physical exam?” Mallard asked him.

Tony ducked his head and looked through his eyelashes, trying to hide his loathing of medical doctors. He would allow the exam, but he wouldn’t trust the man, even with the cute nickname. He nodded his head in ascent.

Mallard smiled at him and said, “why don’t we proceed to my office, young man.”

Tony nodded and followed the man out of the room. Mallard led him towards a door at the back of the house. He opened the door and led Tony past several small buildings and into a building that at first glance appeared to be a small guest house. Once inside, Tony found that the doctor had a full medical set up. Tony suspected that the man had one of the rooms set up to perform minor surgery. The thought unnerved Tony.

“You may change in there,” Mallard said handing Tony an exam gown and pointing towards a door on the left side of the room.

“Thank you,” Tony said taking the gown and entering the small changing room that apparently doubled as a restroom. Tony stripped out of his sweats and tee-shirt and slipped the gown on. Tony hated doctors, but he knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He left the bathroom and reentered the exam room to find Mallard waiting for him near an exam table.

“Now, my boy, hop up here and let me take a look.”

Tony did as Mallard told him. Mallard’s exam was less invasive than he was used to but still made him uncomfortable. Mallard drew his blood and then asked for a urine sample. Tony took the sample cup and returned to the bathroom. Peeing in a small cup was probably the best experience he had at a doctor’s hand. Tony returned to the exam room and waited for Mallard to finish his exam.

“Well, young man, you appear to be relatively good health. You are on underweight, so I will be giving Maggie a diet plan for you to help with that issue. I may adjust it once Abby finished running your blood and urine samples. Why don’t you go get dressed again?” Mallard said smiling at Tony.

“Thank you, Doctor Mallard,” Tony said and returned to the bathroom. While he dressed, he realized that Gibbs had a doctor on retention and a lab tech. Abby was the dark haired, bubbly, tattooed woman he met earlier. Tony didn’t understand why a U.S. Senator needed a doctor and a lab tech on hand, but at least Mallard hadn’t stuck his fingers up Tony’s ass yet.

Reentering the exam room, Tony found Mallard sitting at a small desk entering information into a computer. Mallard looked up at Tony and pointed to the chair in front of the desk. Tony understood a command when ordered; he sat in the chair.

“Now, young man, I wish to ask you a few questions,” Mallard said.

“Of course, Doctor Mallard,” Tony replied.

“I understand that you spent most of your life at the center, so if you wish to ask any questions regarding sex, I would be happy to answer them. I know that you were perhaps sheltered from that part of life, living in a closed community under strict guard to protect your virtue, but I’m sure that you and Jethro will eventually wish to explore a sexual relationship; so my question is, do you currently have any questions about sex?” Mallard said giving Tony a friendly smile.

It took every bit of Tony’s acting skills to hide his shock at the question. Sheltered? His virtue needing protection? What the fuck did these people think happened to breeders at the center? He wondered if they were stupid or just naïve. Tony wanted to shove himself into Mallard’s personal space, yell at the man that he knew more about sex and perverted things than Mallard ever could imagine, but Tony didn’t. Instead, Tony kept his calm and said, “Thank you for the offer, Doctor Mallard; however, I currently do not have any questions about sex.”

“Very well, Tony. Please come see me before you and Jethro take your relationship to the next step,” Mallard said trying another approach.

Gibbs must not have informed Mallard of their first encounter. Not wanting to endanger himself and a possible punishment, Tony said, “yes, Doctor Mallard.”

“Good, good, now off with you back to the main house. I’ll be along shortly.”

“Thank you, Doctor Mallard.”

“Oh, Tony, you may call me Ducky.”

“If that is your wish, Ducky,” Tony replied.

“Yes, I believe I would like for you to call me Ducky, Tony.”

Tony just nodded his head and turned to the door. He left the building and traveled back to the house. On his journey back to the house, Tony took the time to scrutinize his surroundings. When he first arrived, Tony was too busy with his concern about what his new master was like to really pay attention to the property surrounding the house, but now he took his time to look. It was a large property, and Tony didn’t see any signs of a fence or a gate, but that did not signify that they didn’t exist. Tony was aware of the alarm system in the main house, so he had to surmise that the property had a fence and a gate, and both were probably alarmed.

Tony’s first problem with an escape attempt would be to circumvent the alarm on the house. He couldn’t just shut off the power to the house as that would clue everyone inside that there was a problem. Tony would have to steal someone else’s code to shut off the house alarm. Tony’s next problem was if the property had an armed gate he would also need that code too. He could climb the fence as long as it didn’t happen to be an electric fence. He would also need to get his damn collar off without alerting the Center of its removal. He could not escape while visibly pregnant; he could not leave the country once that happened. He wondered when he spoke to his parents the next time if they would have a plan or at least a start of one for his escape.

Tony entered the house and found Gibbs still surrounded by his team. Approaching Tony, Gibbs asked, “What did Ducky say?”

“Doctor Mallard, I mean, Ducky, was going to have Miss Sciuto run some lab test, and he said I was underweight. He was going to give a Maggie a diet plan for me,” Tony replied honestly. He did not think it wise to lie to Gibbs.

“Good, you will eat as Ducky tells you.”

“Of course, L.J. I would not disobey you or Ducky.”

“I didn’t mean it that way, Tony. I just worry about your health, sweetheart,” Gibbs said realizing that he had given Tony an order.

“I know L.J. Would you mind if I took a shower before dinner?” Tony asked.

“No, go ahead.”

“Thank you, L.J.,” Tony said kissing Gibbs on the cheek.

Tony entered the dining room freshly showered and wearing clean clothes. He felt out of place with his tee shirt and sweat pants, but he couldn’t find any other clothes to wear. He took his seat near Gibbs and watched as Maggie served dinner. Maggie placed a plate filled with food in front of him. He quietly thanked her, but he knew he could never eat that much food at one time. He had been having a difficult time eating what she normally gave him at every meal. Mentally shrugging, he started to eat what he could.

Gibbs and Ducky watched Tony eat or more precisely pretend to eat. He ate about a quarter of the food on his plate before he placed his fork down and nudged the plate away from him. Gibbs and Ducky had a silent conversation as to who would speak first; Ducky won.

“Tony, my dear boy, you really should eat more of that wonderful food,” Ducky said in his jovial tone. He believed you could win more people over with gentleness than harshness.

Keeping his head down, Tony glanced at those sharing the table he decided that they needed a reality check about the life of a breeder. He was starting to think that these people were just naive, not stupid. “I’m full, Ducky.”

“Nonsense, dear boy, someone your age should be able to eat everything on that plate plus ask for seconds’” Ducky admonished.

“Perhaps that is true, but I’m a breeder,” Tony said quietly.

“What would that have to do with you being hungry?” Abby asked.

“I’m just not used to eating so much food, Miss Sciuto,” Tony replied.

“Call me Abby, Tony, and that isn’t that much food. My plate was just as full as your’s.”

“The Center does not feed breeders this much at one meal, Abby.”

“How much did they feed you, Tony?” Ducky asked.

Tony lifted his hands and formed a circle about two-in-a-half to three inches big. Tony heard several people gasp at the size he showed them.

“What did they feed you, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

Tony could hear the concern in his master’s voice, and he shoved down his desire to placate and trust the man. “It’s called Breeder’s Perfect Meal,” but Tony always thought of it as breeder’s gruel.

“I don’t know what that is,” Gibbs said looking sad.

“It is a cross between oatmeal and cream of wheat,” Tony said as it was the best description he could give. Personally, after having eaten both at Gibbs’ house, he found oatmeal and cream of wheat had better flavor and texture than the shit the Center fed the breeders.

“That doesn’t sound very appetizing at every meal,” Kate said.

“It is nutritious, Miss Todd.”

“Please call me Kate, and it couldn’t be that nutritious if you are underweight Tony,” she replied reasonably.

So many thoughts went through Tony’s head, but what came out of his mouth was, “breeders naturally weigh less than normal people.”

“You are not abnormal, young man,” Ducky admonished.

“Forgive me, Ducky, that was not what I meant. I should have said non-breeders weigh more than breeders do on average.” Tony never thought of himself as abnormal even if the trainers and guards called all the breeder's sideshow freaks. Tony knew the history of breeders since he spent all of his free time on Sundays in the Center library. Tony’s teachers quickly learned that he was smarter than they were and to avoid feeling stupid in front of a breeder they left him to his own devices. Tony taught himself. In his exploration of the library, Tony found a history of the breeders and how they ended up as slaves. The book hadn’t been touched in generations, as was written in a nearly dead language, but Tony had taught himself how to read it, even if he couldn’t speak it correctly. Tony taught himself several different languages since his internment at the center, but he could not speak any of them. He had never heard them spoken only found guidebooks and dictionaries that taught him what the words were.

“Perhaps we should try smaller more frequent meals, Tony,” Ducky said drawing Tony from his memories.

“Thank you, Ducky. I think that would work great,” Tony said giving Mallard one of his rare genuine smiles.

“Very well, tomorrow we will start,” Ducky said smiling back at Tony.

“Would you mind if I went to bed, L.J.?” Tony asked.

“Not if you are tired, Tony. It might be a good idea as we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Busy day?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I planned on taking you shopping for clothes, tomorrow. We will be leaving for D.C. in a week,” Gibbs informed him.

“Oh, well then I think sleep would be a good idea. Thank you, L.J. Good night, everyone,” Tony said as he kissed Gibbs on the cheek and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be the shopping experience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone.

Tony sat on their bed fingering his new collar, and holding his new cell phone. The day of shopping had tired him out and overwhelmed him. When they returned to the house, Tony had excused himself from the group and went to his and Gibbs’ bedroom. All of his purchases from that day were surrounding him in large piles. He had new shoes, pants, shirts, underwear, socks, ties, and a wallet. His suits were scheduled to be delivered before they left for Washington, D.C. the next week. The day had culminated with a stop at a high-end jewelry store.

_“Senator Gibbs, I am grateful you made it today,” the man said when the small group entered the shop._

_“Marcus, thank you for seeing us on such short notice. I hope you had the time to finish my special order?" Gibbs asked._

_“Yes, yes. Please come see my handy work. I hope you like it.”_

_Tony stepped next to Gibbs and watched as Marcus opened a flat, black velvet case. Inside was a simple but elegant collar. It was about a half inch wide platinum collar with a chain pattern. Inside each chain link set a small emerald. The part that stunned Tony the most was the lock; it was biometric. The lock was top of the line and tiny, it would not open with just a quick pass of Gibbs’ finger. To unlock it, Gibbs would need to hold his finger on the lock for a full two minutes, and his body temperature could not be too cold._

_Gibbs picked up the collar and inspected it; he gave Marcus a wide smile and asked, “Do you have the other part?”_

_“Yes, here,” Marcus said handing Gibbs a small box. Gibbs opened the box to reveal a bracelet, only the stones were blue sapphires._

_Tony’s eyes widened; he understood what Gibbs was offering him. It was a rare gesture of respect towards a breeder, one that most masters would never allow. “L.J.? Tony questioned._

_“I considered having a matching ring made, but decided that I wanted to be bound just as you are, Tony. If you have to wear a collar than I will wear a matching, locking bracelet. Will you put it on me?”_

_Tony took the bracelet from Gibbs’ hands and inspected it. The bracelet’s lock was also biometric; Tony asked, “Will I be the only one that can open it?”_

_“Yes, Tony.”_

_Breathing deeply, Tony let a small part of his mask drop and stared at Gibbs, “Do you want this, L.J.? Do you know what you are offering me?”_

_Gibbs saw the hard edge in Tony’s eyes; if he wanted to break through Tony’s defenses, he had to be honest with the man. “Yes, Tony, I understand what I’m offering you. This is about trust; the bracelet will not be removed until the day I can take off your collar and set you free. My hope is you will stay with me of your own accord when that day comes. Do you accept?”_

_Tony held the bracelet and gazed into Gibbs’ eyes; for the first time in years, Tony took a chance. He carefully put the bracelet on Gibbs’ wrist and closed and locked it. He then picked up the collar and handed it to Gibbs; he waited and bared his neck for Gibbs. He felt Gibbs secure the collar around his neck and lock it. Whispering in his ear, Gibbs said, “Until the day I’m legally allowed to remove it, Tony. I promise you that one day I will remove this collar and free you from slavery.”_

_“Very touching,” the sarcastic voice of Tony’s former trainer floated towards them._

_Tony watched as Todd, McGee, and David stepped in front of Gibbs and him, preventing his former master from approaching._

_“What the hell are you doing here?” Gibbs demanded._

_“My job, Senator Gibbs.”_

_“He is here to ensure that the new collar meets all the Center’s requirements. I’m sorry Senator, I thought you knew,” Marcus said._

_“Fine, get it over with,” Gibbs gritted out._

_Tony moved forward when his former master snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot in front of him. Tony went to kneel, but the sharp sound of Gibbs’ voice stopped him, “No, Tony,” Gibbs said._

_Tony turned and stared at Gibbs, seeing a determination in the other man’s eyes, Tony stood tall. He faced his former trainer and refused to kneel._

_“Don’t get too comfortable Anthony, you have less than six months to save yourself,” the man said as he checked the collar. He smirked when it would not unlock but said, “Someday soon, I’ll have my collar around your neck, and I will not take your insolence with kindness, bitch.”_

_“Get your hands off of him,” Gibbs said as Tony felt the man’s hand remove his former master’s hand from his neck._

_Stepping back from the other two men, the trainer sneered and said, “See you around, Anthony.”_

_“What the fuck was that all about, Tony?” Gibbs asked._

_Tony gazed around the room, seeing all eyes focused on him, he stared at Gibbs and begged, “Not here, please?”_

_“Fine, when we get home, I want answers, Tony.”_

_Tony just nodded._

Tony hadn’t given Gibbs answers when they arrived home, and now he was upstairs waiting for the man to come and demand to know what his former trainer meant. Aware that his time might be short, he entered his parent's phone number and hit send.

“DiNozzo residents,” his father’s voice came through the phone’s speaker.

“Dad, it’s Tony.”

“Junior, it’s good to hear your voice again so soon. How are things there?”

“I don’t have much time dad, what have you found?”

“Nothing yet, son. I haven’t given up yet, but it will take time.”

“I know. Is mom there?”

“No, she is out shopping, but I will tell her you called. Now how are you?”

“I’m okay dad.”

“No one is hurting you are they because if they are, I’ll come rescue you right now consequences be damned.”

“No, dad, Gibbs hasn’t hurt me. I just miss you and mom.”

“Talk to Gibbs, maybe he will let us come visit you, Junior.”

“I… I have to go, dad. Bye,” Tony said ending his call. He heard Gibbs outside their bedroom door. The door opened, and Gibbs entered the room, closing the door behind him.

“Who were you talking to, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

Tony didn’t lie, “My dad.”

“You know how your father is, Tony?”

“I was five when I was taken to the center, Gibbs,” Tony said dropping all pretense.

“How did they keep you away from the center for five years?”

“I was born London when my parents were visiting my mother’s family. The U.K. does not require automatic testing of all infants. If it hadn’t been for the car accident, I would be living in the U.K right now.”

“What are your parent’s names?”

“Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Senior and Elizabeth Paddington DiNozzo.”

“So you are Anthony DiNozzo, Junior?”

“Yep, but I prefer to be called Tony, Gibbs.”

“You are not what I expected, Tony.”

“What did you expect, Gibbs?” Tony asked.

“Someone who was meek and who I would have to treat with kid gloves.”

“I haven’t been handled with ‘kid gloves’ since I was five, Gibbs,” Tony said sarcastically.

“I got that, Tony.” Gibbs didn’t like that Tony was calling him by his last name, but he started to see the true Tony behind his mask. “Who was that man? What the hell did he want? And what was he talking about?”

“My former ‘Master,’” Tony said snidely. “I don’t know his name, but he was the bastard who took me from the hospital when I was five. As for what he wants, Gibbs, I thought that was obvious. He wants me.”

Gibbs indicated for Tony to continue.

Tony sighed, “I guess you didn’t read the fine print, Gibbs. You have six months to impregnate me, or the center retrieves me. I’ll either be sold again or put into the in-house breeding house. If ‘Master’ gets his way, he will buy me from the Center when I’m returned. Traditionally, a returned breeder is sent to the breeding house, but if a buyer is willing to purchase ‘used goods,’ they will sell us again.”

“Shit, is that why you have been coming on to me?”

“Yes, I have two options, Gibbs, escape or impregnation. Both are risky, but I will not go back to hell,” Tony said.

Gibbs didn’t miss the hard edge in Tony’s voice. “None of this is what I expected, Tony. I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“I haven’t trusted anyone in years, and I’m trusting you, Gibbs. Don’t make me regret it.”

“My first wife and our daughter were killed while I was overseas serving my country. Shannon, my wife, witnessed a drug hit and she agreed to testify against the killer, but she was killed before she could go to court. The only thing that kept me going was work. I joined NCIS, and I would still be there if it weren't for my shoulder injury. I was lost without my job, Tony. When Donny showed up and offered me a new direction, I took it. Freeing you, Tony is now my mission. I won’t rest until I find a way to free all breeders.”

“And how do you plan on ‘freeing’ us, Gibbs?”

“Legislation, Tony.”

“Do you know what breeder laws actually say?” Tony huffed.

“I’m just learning about them. Do you know what the laws say?”

“Yep. Hell, I know the history of breeders,” Tony said smirking at Gibbs.

“You don’t think we can pass a reform law?”

Tony shook his head, “I don’t think that a new law is necessary. The breeder laws are all contradictory; I think you just need a court case to throw them all out, except the law freeing us.”

“There isn’t a law that frees you, Tony.”

“What do you think the thirteenth amendment does, Gibbs? It is illegal to enslave a person in this country, but everyone forgets that when it comes to breeders.”

“I never thought about it that way.”

“No one ever does, Gibbs.”

“What do you want Tony. I mean other than freedom. What do you want in life?”

“I’d like to be an investigator. A cop. I love solving puzzles and mysteries intrigue me. It’s not going to happen, but it is nice to dream,” Tony said shrugging.

They sat quietly, each thinking about their confessions.

Gibbs wanted Tony to be happy, but he also wanted the chance to win his heart. “Go out with me?” Gibbs blurted.

Confused by Gibbs’ request, “I don’t understand, Gibbs?”

“On a date. Go out with me on a date, Tony. Give me a chance to win your heart. If you still hate me, I’ll find a way to send you to safety, I promise.”

“I don’t hate you, Gibbs. I don’t know what I feel for you.”

“Then give me a chance to convince you that you can trust me and maybe even love me,” Gibbs said tentatively.

“Two months, Gibbs. I’ll give you two months to convince me, and if you can’t, we will do this my way.”

“And what’s your way, Tony?”

“You fucking me until I’m pregnant or I figure a way to get this off and escape,” Tony said touching his collar as he entered the en-suite bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Gibbs sat stunned by Tony’s words. Perhaps the kid was more than Gibbs could handle, but he wanted to find out.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research and I know that biometric locks are that small but for my story just suspend reality and go with it.
> 
> The link below is where I got my idea for Tony's collar. I have absolutely no idea how to add an image to my works. 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/218833293/dominants-bdsm-cuff-submissive-locking?ref=related-7


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Tony's Date Night: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

It was early morning, the sun was just coming over the horizon, and Tony was sitting in the small garden in the backyard of Gibbs’ D.C. townhouse. Tony loved the townhouse; it was perfect for him. Yes, it was large, but it felt smaller to him. He enjoyed the estate house, but it felt like he could get lost in it. The townhouse felt cozy and comfortable. Tony did concede that he might like the townhouse better because only he and Gibbs lived in it. Gibbs’ team lived in their apartments when he was staying in D.C. The townhouse had a security system, and Gibbs kept hired security on-sight twenty-four seven while he was in D.C.

Tony took a sip of his hot tea, it had become his favorite drink since he left the Center. As much as he didn’t trust Mallard, he did appreciate his love of all things tea related. Tony was just returning to his book when he heard the back door open; he looked up to find Gibbs’ watching him.

“Good morning,” Tony said.

“You’re up early.”

“I find sleep difficult sometimes, L.J.

“Are you calling me L.J. because you want to or are you still thinking of me as Gibbs?”

Tony flinched, “the second one.” Gibbs had asked that he only use L.J. when Tony started to think of him as L.J.

Gibbs gave him a sad smile, “breakfast?”

“I just have to make the eggs, and we can eat. I was waiting for you to come downstairs.”

“Tony, you don’t have to make me every meal. You are not my servant.

“I know that, Gibbs. I like doing things for you, it makes me feel useful,” Tony said with a shy smile. He meant it too. He liked taking care of Gibbs and the house. “I’m glad you gave Maggie some time off while we are here. She was happy to see her children and grandchildren, and we don’t need her here.”

“You don’t like Maggie?”

“No!” Tony said startled. “I like her fine, Gibbs. It’s just nice that the two of us can spend time together without others hovering around us.”

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at Tony.

“You can't woo me if we have a bunch of people living with us, Gibbs,” Tony said with a wink.

***

While Gibbs was on Capitol Hill, Tony spent his days taking care of the house and preparing meals for the two of them. The only company he had was Ziva, who guarded him against potential kidnapping. When Gibbs first informed Tony that Ziva would stay with him while he was gone, Tony’s first thought was that Gibbs was worried he would try and escape, but after Gibbs had explained the potential for kidnapping, Tony relented.

Tony was sitting in the small garden again that afternoon when Ziva found him. She frequently left him alone while they were together, but for some reason that day she was following him. She was trying to be discreet, but Tony wasn’t stupid.

“Would you care to join me for a nice cup of tea, Ziva?” Tony asked.

“I would like that, Tony,” she smiled at him.

Tony stood and entered the kitchen to make the promised tea; Ziva followed him.

“Why are you following me today, Ziva?” Tony asked.

“I am not,” Ziva immediately denied.

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes, “All right, why are you hovering today, Ziva?”

“You noticed.”

“Yes.”

“I wished to ask you some questions, and it would be rude to just ask.”

“So instead you’ve hovered over me all day? What do you wish to ask me?”

“What are you reading?”

“ _Canterbury Tales_.”

“Oh. Every time I see you, you are reading. Do you not want to do other things?”

“I’ve cleaned the house, and I’ve cooked,” Tony replied.

“Yes, but you do not need to clean the house every day, and cooking does not take you all day, Tony. Do you not wish to see the places?” Ziva asked.

“Places?” Tony asked.

“Yes, the places of interest.”

“Oh, sights. You mean ‘see the sights,' I think.”

“Yes, that is it,” Ziva said happily.

“Yes, I would love to explore the city, but I’m probably not allowed out of the house with out L.J.”

“Did Gibbs tell you that,” she demanded.

“Well, no. Um, he never said I couldn’t leave the house, just that you were here to protect me. I never thought of it.”

“Perhaps we should speak to Gibbs about this, Tony.”

“Yes, maybe. Here’s your tea. I’m going to finish reading before L.J. comes home,” Tony said smiling at her.

Ziva sighed, Tony was hard to read; she wished to learn more about him, but he was difficult.   He frustrated her; Gibbs asked her to try and befriend him, but all her attempts had fallen flush. Perhaps she would suggest to Gibbs that she and Tony see the sights while he was on Capitol Hill.

***

Gibbs entered their bedroom calling out, “You ready for our date, Tony?”

“Is this acceptable?” Tony asked waving a hand up and down his body to indicate this clothing.

Gibbs’ mouth when dry at the sight of Tony. Tony was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans that hugged all the right places, and a dark green shirt; the shirt left his collar exposed signifying his breeder status. Gibbs might like the collar if it did not mean Tony’s enslavement. He like that Tony belonged to him, now all he needed was to convince Tony that they belonged together. “You look perfect, sweetheart,” Gibbs said finally finding his voice.

Tony hadn’t missed Gibbs’ sudden arousal at the sight of him in his new clothes. Clothing was new to Tony, so he had asked Ziva’s opinion about his choice of clothing. He noticed his outfit had a similar effect on her. Perhaps Tony could make Gibbs give up this ridiculous notion of trying to win his heart. “Thank you, Gibbs. Should we leave?”

“Um, yes.”

Entering a restaurant for the first time since he was five, was an experience for Tony.

“Senator Gibbs, lovely to see you this evening,” the maître d' said.

“Thank you, Robert. Is my table ready?”

“Yes, please follow me,” Robert replied.

Gibbs held Tony’s hand as they followed Robert through the restaurant between Ziva and Todd. Tony noticed the looks many of the other customer’s were giving him; they ranged between disgust and pity. Tony didn’t like either.

Entering a private dining room in the restaurant, Robert asked hesitantly, “you do not wish for breeder’s seating?”

“No,” Gibbs said. He was unsure of what breeder’s seating meant, but he figured it wasn’t good.

“Oh, thank goodness. I did not think you would wish that vile practice; however, one can never be for sure. Your server tonight will be Peter. Enjoy your meal.”

Once the man was gone, Gibbs asked Tony, “What did he mean by ‘breeder’s seating’?”

Tony had paused before he answered, he knew Gibbs didn’t like it when he tried to deflect anything about his time at the center, but how to explain the way breeders were forced to eat. Should he go for casual or dramatic? “When we are younger, we must eat on all fours while on the floor. A bowl of food and water are placed in front of us, and we mustn't use our hands. We are also not given forks, spoons, or knives until we are towards the end of our training,” Tony said with a shrug. Tony looked up at Gibbs and noticed the man was furious. He glanced to Todd and Ziva, both women we a mix of anger and disgust.

“How long did they make you eat like that, Tony?” Gibbs demanded.

“Until my last year at the Center. Why?”

“That’s inhumane,” Kate gritted out surprising Tony.

“It’s disgusting and abhorrent,” Gibbs said.

“This center you speak of is evil,” Ziva added. “In Israel, we do not subject breeders to such practices. I will admit that we do not always treat them with much respect, but we do not treat them like dogs,” she spat out.

Giving them all a small smile, Tony said, “I will admit that it was hard to adjust to living at the Center, but that is life.”

“Tony,” Gibbs started to say, but Tony cut him off.

“Please don’t, L.J. Let’s just have a nice dinner together.”

“You’re right, Tony. This is not appropriate dinner conversation. Tell me about yourself.”

“What is there to tell? You read my file, L.J.”

“Your parents, what do you remember of them?”

“My mom is beautiful, she taught me to play the piano, read, and write. My dad is great, he would take me to his office and show me off to all his employees and business partners. He taught me how to charm people,” Tony said.

“Is that what you are trying to do, Tony, charm me?” Gibbs asked smiling at the younger man.

“Maybe,” Tony said giving Gibbs a shy smile.

Before Tony could flirt more, the waiter arrived. After the waiter had left, Tony grabbed Gibbs’ hand and entwined their fingers. He said, “Tell me about yourself, L.J.”

“We didn’t finish talking about you, Tony,” Gibbs deflected.

“Okay, what else do you want to know?”

“Do you still play the piano?”

“Yes, I had lessons while at the Center; I was groomed to be a companion for a wealthy man. My skills and intelligence made me suitable for such a position.”

Gibbs flinched at Tony’s words. “Why haven’t I heard you play?”

“I don’t like to play for an audience. Maybe someday. Now, you have gotten me to say two things about myself; it’s your turn.”

“All right, I was an NCIS agent before becoming a Senator.”

“NCIS?” Tony asked.

“Navel Criminal Investigative Services.”

“You were a cop?” Tony asked excitedly.

“A Federal agent,” Gibbs corrected.

“Okay, you were in law enforcement,” Tony conceded.

“Yes, I was.”

“Why’d you leave it?”

“I was injured on the job. I wasn’t fit for field duty, and I wouldn’t do great at a desk.”

“L.J. you sit at a desk all day as a Senator,” Tony said dryly.

“Okay, I thought I would hate desk duty, but right now as a Senator, I have a goal. I’m working on finding a solution to a situation, and it’s challenging. I’m not sure once I reach my goal that I would indeed be cut out for my current role.”

“This project you are working on is ending the Center?” Tony asked.

“Yes. I want to close all of the hell holes and free all the men and boys trapped there.”

“And what will happen to all those men and boys, once you free them?” Tony asked.

“They’ll be free.”

“To do what?”

“Anything they want.”

“They don’t know what they would do with freedom, L.J.,” Tony said sadly.

Their conversation stopped as the waiter arrived with their food. Both stayed silent as they ate contemplating their conversation. When they were finished and neither wanted dessert, Gibbs placed a small thing square box in front of Tony.

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“Open it.”

Tony removed the lid of the box; inside was an expensive leather wallet. Tony touched the wallet and relished in the feeling of it. “It’s lovely, L.J.”

“Open it,” was all Gibbs said.

Tony quirked an eyebrow but opened the wallet to find a picture I.D., a credit card with his name on it, and several hundred dollars in cash. “I don’t understand?”

“I’m not always around when you might want to go out now that we are in D.C. I thought that would help you.”

“I can leave the house without you accompanying me?”

“You are not my prisoner, Tony. Yes, as long as you take Ziva with you.”

“So, Ziva and I could go places in D.C.?” Tony asked wanting to clarify Gibbs’ words.

“Yes, Tony. You have to be bored sitting in the house all day.”

“What about the money and credit card?” Tony asked.

“Well, you need a way to pay for things you need and want when I’m not around.”

“So, this is like an allowance?” Tony asked angrily.

“Not in a bad way, Tony. I know you can’t work for money and I am responsible for your care, so this is part of it. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Tony thought about it for a moment, Gibbs wasn’t trying to be an ass about the money. He wasn’t lording it over Tony that Gibbs had all the power. Hell, he was hoping Tony wouldn’t be mad at him. “I’m not angry, L.J.,” Tony said as he stood and pulled Gibbs to his feet. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and leaned his head down just enough so that his lips were brushing Gibbs’. Tony gave Gibbs a slow, sweet kiss before he whispered into the other man’s ear, “Thank you, L.J.”

Gibbs shivered when Tony said his name, for the first time since Gibbs their big conversation, he believed that Tony wanted to call him L.J.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. If you catch a glaring mistake please let me know.

Tony sat on their bed staring at the wallet Gibbs had gifted him. Inside, he found his new identification card and his credit card; Gibbs had also put several hundred dollars in cash in the wallet. The gesture touched Tony; Gibbs, no, L.J. was treating like he was human and not a possession. Tony wanted to trust the man, but trust did not come easy for him. Trusting others was dangerous for everyone involved. Tony gazed up when the door to the bedroom opened. L.J. stepped in and closed the door behind him. Tony stood, he placed his new gift on the nightstand next to the bed and strode over to Gibbs. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck; lowering his head, he rested their foreheads together.

“Come to bed,” Tony whispered.

“Tony,” Gibbs said, not wanting to reject the young man but not sure he was ready to do what Tony was suggesting.

“Come to bed, please. I want to tell you a story,” Tony said.

“Like a bed time story?” Gibbs joked.

“Nothing so pleasant, L.J.”

“All right, Tony,” Gibbs said understanding that Tony was serious about this conversation.

The two men took turns in the bathroom completing their nightly routines and climbed into bed together.

Tony shifted onto his side and snuggled his back against Gibbs’ front; he grabbed Gibbs’ arm and wrapped it around his middle. Gibbs took the hint and wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him tight. Tony whispered Gibbs strained to hear him.

“I have trust issues, Gibbs. I think my trust issues have trust issues, to be honest. I remember a time in my life that I was happy; I haven’t been happy since I was five. I’m not ready to tell you everything I went through, but I will tell you that living at the Center was hell; I don’t want to go back. I won’t go back. I know I promised to give you two months to win my heart, but I’m afraid, L.J. You don’t understand what it takes to make me afraid, Gibbs. The Center will not give up; they will bother us until either I’m pregnant or they take me back,” Tony said pausing for a moment.

“Why are they so interested in you, Tony?”

“Breeders are rare, but I’m special. I was born from two non-breeder parents who both carried the breeder gene. If I mate with a man who also carries the breeder gene the chances of us having a baby that is a breeder is high. It’s a fifty-fifty chance of having a boy, but that boy will have a higher chance of being a breeder because I’m his mother. If you are a carrier, we stand an even greater chance of our son,” Tony trailed off.

Gibbs held him tighter and waited.

“If I’m sent back to the Center, they’ll sell me again or lock me in with the other breeders. I’ll be raped, L.J. I’ll be tied to a bed and fucked until my handler impregnates me. Do you know what happens to a breeder’s baby? No, well, they sell the babies that aren’t breeders. The babies that are breeders are taken from their mothers and sent to the nursery and tended to by The Barren.”

“The Barren?”

“Breeders too old to conceive. I’m taking a chance staying with you Gibbs. I need to know that you mean what you say.”

“I mean it, Tony. I promise you that if I can’t end this insanity and we find out that we are having a boy, I’ll send you away. I’ll send both of you somewhere safe.”

“You’ll go to prison, L.J.”

“I don’t care, Tony. I won’t let you or our son be nothing but breeding stock or worse,” Gibbs said fiercely.

“Do you know why it’s hard for me to trust people, L.J.?” Tony asked, smiling at Gibbs reaction.

“I can only imagine.”

Tony turned in L.J.’s arms, so they were facing each other, “When I was at the Center an older couple worked there. The husband taught me how to fix things, and he shared his love of music and instruments with me. His wife taught me how to cook and clean. She snuck me treats and helped me with my chores when I would get behind. Neither could stand to watch me be punished. They were nice to me; I think they even loved me, Gibbs, and I killed them,” Tony said seriously.

“I don’t believe that, Tony.”

“Not directly, but it was my fault they died, Gibbs. They got caught helping me one day. The next day they were gone, and my trainer told me they were taken care of; I might have been young, but I got the hint. The center disposed of them. They’ll do the same to you, Gibbs. I had to harden myself to protect who I am, L.J. Do you understand?”

“If what you said is right about them being killed by the center; that’s murder Tony, and it’s illegal. If we can prove it, we could win sympathy from the public if it came out in the press. I hate the press, but I will use them if it serves my cause, and Tony, you are my cause. I won’t let anyone hurt you again,” Gibbs said.

Tony smiled at L.J. and rolled them so Gibbs was on his back and Tony was hovering over him. He gazed into Gibbs’ eyes and could only see the truth; he nodded once and then kissed the other man. The kiss quickly turned passionate, and Tony felt Gibbs’ hard dick against his thigh. He felt the strain of L.J.’s muscles as he controlled himself from thrusting up against Tony. Tony drew away from Gibbs and smiled down at the man who he was putting all his trust into, “Fuck me,” Tony whispered.

Gibbs shook his head, “Tony,” he said with a shaky voice.

“I know you want me, Gibbs.”

“I,” Gibbs said controlling his desire, barely.

Instead of asking again, Tony dipped his head back to L.J.’s lips. Kissing the man into submission was Tony’s goal, and when Gibbs thrust up against him, he knew he won.

Giving into to his desire, Gibbs quickly rolled Tony over, so he was beneath him. He smirked at the surprise on the younger man’s face. “Is this what you want,” he growled at Tony.  

Tony wasn’t in control, and he knew it; Gibbs had him pinned to the bed, and for the first time in his life, Tony wanted to lose control. “Please,” he begged.

“Please what?” Gibbs asked.

“Please fuck me,” Tony said.

“Nope.”

Tony whined.

“But, I’ll make love to you, sweetheart,” Gibbs said.

Tony spread his legs, letting the older man settle between them.

Gibbs growled and nipped at Tony’s neck, attacking his pulse point. Tony’s whimper went straight to Gibbs’ dick; he was harder than he had ever been in his life. He released Tony and ordered, “Strip.”

Tony complied quickly and returned to his previous position on the bed with his legs spread. He brought his knees up closer to his torso, exposing himself more to his lover. Tony felt his natural lubricant start to flow while he waited for L.J. to return to him. He raised his arms above his head and grabbed the headboard.

Gibbs looked at Tony in surprise. “You’re gorgeous,” he said.

Tony smiled and gripped the headboard tighter.

“Tony?” Gibbs questioned.

“Please, L.J.,” Tony pleaded.

“You want me to restrain you?” Gibbs asked.

Tony just nodded.

Gibbs hadn’t expected Tony to want to be tied to the bed while they had sex; he thought it would bring up bad memories for the younger man. “Why?” Gibbs asked suspiciously.

Tony just arched his back exposing himself more to his lover.

Gibbs figured that Tony’s behavior was an answer; he moved from the bed and found the cuffs Tony wore when he first arrived. He secured Tony’s wrists in the cuffs and hooked them to the bed. Tony relaxed into the mattress once he was secure. Gibbs experienced a surge of lust for the man beneath him. He pushed a finger into Tony’s slick hole and found him relaxed and open.

“I don’t need prep, L.J.,” Tony moaned.

“Hush,” Gibbs said harshly.

Tony quieted as he felt a second finger join the first. Gibbs fucked him with his fingers until he seemed satisfied. Gibbs removed his fingers and replaced it with his dick; Tony let out a sigh when the older man’s cock entered him for only the second time since they met.

Gibbs thrust into Tony; he didn’t touch Tony’s dick, he wanted to see if the other man could come just on a cock. Gibbs lost track of time as he allowed himself to take pleasure in Tony’s body. He came with a shout, filling the young man with semen. He pulled out of Tony; getting up and entering the bathroom to clean himself up, once done he grabbed a wet cloth and returned to take care of his lover.

The young man had his eyes closed, and his breathing was even. Gibbs cleaned Tony’s chest and belly of the sticky mess and whipped between his legs. Tossing the dirty cloth towards the bathroom, Gibbs climbed back into bed and turned Tony onto his side. He wrapped his arms around the man and spooned behind him. He glanced at the cuffs securing Tony to the bed; he decided he liked seeing his lover tied in his bed, he didn’t remove them. Closing his eyes, he drifted into sleep.

Tony felt Gibbs sink into a deep sleep and sighed. His body was buzzing with endorphins, and his guilt threatened to crush him. What he did to Gibbs was wrong, and he knew it, but he couldn’t help himself, fear and worry pushed him towards an inevitable conclusion. Gibbs would wake in the morning, and the guilt of what he did to Tony would weigh on him; all Tony could do is hope he hadn’t destroyed the little bit of trust they had built recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you all hanging on a cliff, but hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Reader's choice for the next chapter: Tony can explain in detail about breeders to Gibbs or Tony can be vague and leave Gibbs confused but afraid to push for answers. To be honest, I'm torn on the direction, so I'm asking what you guys would like to see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. Thanks to everyone who has left comments so far, I appreciate them. Sorry if I haven't responded yet, but I'll try to catch up on my responses this next week.

Gibbs woke slowly; the warm body wrapped in his arms was a pleasant surprise. His mind slowly remembered the night before in technicolor flashes, and he felt sick. Tony’s distinct scent filled his nostrils, and a wave of nausea washed through Gibbs. The images flickered in his mind like an old movie. Tying Tony to the bed; fucking Tony into the mattress. Gibbs scrabbled to remove himself from the bed; Tony would never forgive him for the betrayal; he promised never to hurt Tony.

“Don’t,” Tony said, stopping Gibbs from moving farther away from the other man.

“Tony, I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Let me release you. I’ll move my things into another bedroom and never touch you again; we’ll figure something out, I won’t let you go back to the Center,” Gibbs said pleading for forgiveness from Tony.

“Untie me, and I think we need to talk. I don’t want you to move into another bedroom, L.J.”

Gibbs quickly released Tony from his restraints; he watched as the younger man rubbed his wrists and inspected them for damage. Gibbs scooted to the far end of the bed and was almost ready to stand when the glare from Tony stopped him.

“Stay,” Tony said as he moved from the bed and went to the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom, L.J. was still sitting in the same place. Tony looked at his mate, and made a quick decision, “I want something from you L.J., and you are going to give it to me.”

Gibbs just nodded. He was just thankful that Tony wasn’t kicking him out of their bed.

“Good. Now, I want you to sit at the head of the bed so I can sit between your legs with my back to your chest. You are going to wrap your arms around me and sit quietly as I tell you a story, at the end of my story, you can decide what you want to do. Is this acceptable?”

Instead of nodding again, Gibbs scooted back and sat at the head of the bed; he spread his legs and patted the space between them.

Tony nodded and made himself comfortable. Tony relaxed as L.J.’s arms wrapped around him; he felt his skin lose the tingle it had developed when Gibbs had abruptly broken their connection. Tony played with Gibbs’ bracelet, careful not to trigger the lock. He would unlock it if Gibbs asked after he was done with his story.

“When I first entered the Center, I was five. I learned quickly that keeping my mouth shut was a smart idea. Talking at the Center will get you punished, and I was corrected several times before I figured this out.

The law states that all breeders must have a teacher interact with them at least once a week until the age of sixteen. I was placed in a class with the other children my age, but they quickly learned I was far ahead of my peers. After much discussion, the scholars, and I use that term lightly, brought me into the Great Library once a week on Sunday. They taught me at first, but I’m a quick study, and by the time I was ten they couldn’t keep up with me. It annoyed them, but there was little they could do, short of punishing me. Deciding that they didn’t know what to do with me, they set me free in the Great Library. Every Sunday I read at least one book. I taught myself how to read and write several different languages by the time I was twelve. Some of the scholars thought I was an idiot savant, but a few correctly labeled me a genius.

One day, one of the scholars gave me a book written in a dead language; he wanted to prove that I was just a parrot. I looked at the language, and it was like Latin, but not the same. It took me six months but in the end, I had it translated, and I could read it in the original. I never told them I figured it out because I knew that what I had uncovered would end with me dead.

The book they gave me was a history slash journal about breeders. It fascinated me because everything it was not what I had learned or knew about breeders. Breeders are not natural, L.J. We were genetically created to save an ancient race. A plague swept through the people and left them devastated. There weren’t enough females to sustain the population, so some of the males agreed to the genetic alterations and became breeders.

The first generation of breeders was hailed as heroes to their people, but they were also feared. To ensure that the other males would breed with the new gender, the scientist gave the breeders an ability to form a connection; a bond,” Tony said, he stopped as he heard Gibbs’ breath hitch.

Continuing his story, Tony said, “The first generation of breeders bonded with their mates and had the second generation of breeders and non-breeders. The text wasn’t clear as to what happened, but the race of people who inhabited Earth at the time left for parts unknown. When they returned, they began to interbreed with humans, and we are their descendants. I’m a descendant of an original breeder.”

Gibbs sat quietly holding Tony, he was angry with the younger man, but he couldn’t bring himself to let him loose.

“I’m sorry, L.J. I shouldn’t have done what I did, but I’m terrified. I can’t go back to the Center. I’d rather die than go back there,” Tony said, sadly.

“I would not have let them take you back there, Tony,” Gibbs said, he was furious at Tony for not trusting him.

“You don’t have a say in it, Gibbs,” Tony replied. He pushed Gibbs’ arms away from him and stood from the bed. He paced the room.

“You didn’t trust me, Tony. I would have protected you.”

“You could not keep that promise, Gibbs. I don’t belong to you, yet.”

“I would have made arrangement to take you to safety, Tony. You just needed to trust me; I wouldn’t let them hurt you, again,” Gibbs said standing in Tony’s path.

“How?” Tony questioned.

“I don’t know, but I would have found a way,” Gibbs shouted.

“Fuck you, Gibbs. Do you have any idea what it’s like to be property? Do you know what it feels like to know that you will never own anything? That you can’t even have custody of your child. That if your ‘owner’ doesn’t want you anymore you will be sent away, without your children. Do you know what it’s like to be the smarts damn person in the room and know that all anyone will ever see is a sex toy or a breeding machine? I do. So, fuck you.

So, yes, I bonded us. I compelled you to want me, Gibbs. To dominate me; to tie me up, because I liked it. Just another wonderful gift from those assholes. I enjoyed it; I want you to do it again, Gibbs. Outside of bed though, I hate it. I don’t like being told what to do all the time, L.J., but in bed, you could do almost anything to me, and I’d accept it,” Tony said furiously.

Gibbs swallowed back the bile that threatens to escape him. The fury radiating off Tony was palpable; it permeated the entire room. He wanted to wrap the younger man in his arms and protect him from all the ills of the world, but he didn’t think Tony would welcome an embrace right then. Gibbs could tell that Tony was at a breaking point; he just hoped that when Tony broke, Gibbs could put him back together.

“Got nothing to say, Gibbs?” Tony questioned.

“What do you want me to say, Tony? That I will send you away because of what you did? I don’t know what to say, sweetheart,” Gibbs said softly.

“I want you to be as furious as I am, Gibbs. I want to know that you will do anything to protect our child and me,” Tony said, as he placed Gibbs’ hand over his flat belly.

“I would burn the Center to the ground for you Tony. I would kill every last fucker in that hellhole to protect you, Tony. I would scorch the Earth to keep you safe, sweetheart. Even if I have to send you away and never see you again, I’ll do it to protect you. I’m so sorry for everything you have been through, baby. If I could, I would go back in time and rescue you before the assholes ever touched you. Please trust me, Tony.”

Tony broke at Gibbs’ words. His tight control of every emotion slipped, and he threw himself into the other man’s arms and wept. He cried for the five-year old boy who lost his parents. He wept for the child that could not protect himself; for the man who only wanted to be loved and live without fear. Through his tears, Gibbs held him in his strong arms and rocked him.

“Hush, I’m not letting you go, sweetheart,” Gibbs whispered in his hear. When Tony’s sobbing calmed to only hitched breathing, Gibbs maneuvered them back to the bed. He pulled the younger man into his lap and cuddled him.

“I’m sorry that I bonded us without your permission, L.J.,” Tony said. “It was wrong of me, but if you hadn’t wanted me, it wouldn’t have worked.”

“What do you mean?”

“Both parties have to want it for it to work. Even though you didn’t know about the process, you wanted a connection to me; that’s the only way a bonding will work.”

“But you said you compelled me?” Gibbs questioned.

“I only compelled you to want me in a specific way. I like being dominated during sex, but if you try it outside of the bedroom, you won’t like the results.”

Gibbs chuckled at that, “I have no doubt about that, Tony. I have a feeling that you could put me on my ass even without formal training. Speaking of training, I’d like Ziva and you to work on some hand to hand combat moved that will help you protect yourself.”

Tony smiled sheepishly, “it might have to wait, L.J.”

“Why?”

“Some breeders know when they are pregnant without a medical test. I’m not one hundred percent certain, but I feel different.”

“So, what happens now? Are we done with those bastards at the Center?” Gibbs asked.

“No,” Tony said, shaking his head. “I’ll have to have the pregnancy confirmed by one of their clinics, and then we will have to wait and see if the baby is a boy or a girl.”

“Will they ever leave us alone?”

“Not until I’m too old for breeding,” Tony said shrugging.

“Fuck. I want to end this, Tony. I want to close the damn Center down, but political maneuvering is slow when public opinion is quiet on an issue.”

“We take it to court, Gibbs.”

“I spoke to several lawyers about that option, and all have agreed that the courts will uphold the past precedent. Our only option is the Supreme Court, and that could take years for them to agree to hear the case.”

“So, what do we do, L.J.?”

“Change public opinion, and we have nine months to do it, sweetheart. I’m just not sure how we change it, yet.”

“We make people see breeders as more than their gender. My gender does not define me, it’s just one aspect of me.”

“Okay, but how do we do that, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

“Not sure, yet,” Tony said as he yawned, “but right now let’s go back to bed, I’m tired.”

“We just woke up, Tony.”

“I know, but all this emotional crap tired me out. Come back to bed with me, please?” Tony begged.

“All right, sweetheart,” Gibbs said, kissing Tony’s forehead.

They climbed back into bed and Gibbs curled around Tony; he snuggled the younger man, and both drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
